onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamy/Transcript
SCENE: Enchanted Forest, sky. Past. Nova is flying with a bag of Fairy Dust as the Blue Fairy looks on. Nova comes crashing down into the clouds. ---- Blue Fairy: Easy! Nova: Sorry. Blue Fairy: Careful! Careful. Fairy dust is the most (Nova goes to put the fairy dust down and the Blue Fairy reaches forward nervously) precious substance in all the land. Its magic is what powers the world. This is the year's supply. We must be cautious. Nova: (She nods her head) I know. Blue Fairy: Because next year, you'll be doing this alone. Nova: I'll still be picking up dust? I thought I'd be a fairy godmother by then. Blue Fairy: (She laughs.) Oh, Nova. You really are a dreamer. Your journey is just beginning. Can you make it home from the mines with all the dust safe? (Nova nods her head.) Okay. (She flies away.) Nova: Oh! (She grabs the fairy dust and flies after the Blue Fairy. As she does this, some of the fairy dust spills out of the bag. It spirals down into a hole in the ground.) ---- SCENE: In the mine nursery, the fairy dust falls on a dwarf egg. The egg starts moving. Watchy notices the egg moving. ---- Watchy: This one's ready. Bossy: No, it's too early, Watchy. Watchy: (He starts using a stethoscope on the egg.) Bossy: This unit isn't scheduled to hatch till sundown. Watchy: Well, someone's eager to get out before the rest of his brothers. (The egg starts making a cracking noise. Bossy and Watchy back away.A dwarf cracks the eggshell and peers out, with a happy grin on his face.) Bossy: Welcome to the world, dwarf.(The dwarf is still grinning) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Inside Granny's Diner. Leroy is having breakfast. Walter and Mr. Clark walk in. ---- Mr.Clark: Excuse me, Leroy. Uh, do you mind scooting over a seat so Walter and I can sit together? Leroy: If I wanted to sit there I would've sat there. If you want a seat try dragging your sorry asses out of bed a little earlier. Mr.Clark: You're a real ray of sunshine as--(He sneezes on Leroy's food) Leroy: Congrats. Just lost my appetite. (He begins to leave.) Seat's all yours. (He starts leaving and Mary Margaret enters. Mary Margaret: (Clears her throat) Excuse me. (Clears her throat again) Can I have everyone's attention, please? (The camera reveals that Emma is there too, reading the news and goes back to Mary Margaret.) I'm sorry to interrupt your morning but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us. Miner's Day. (Everyone is listening) As always the nuns of storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and will help sell their exquisite candles. (Mr.Clark and Leroy are listening too) All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So who wants to join me? (Nobody is interested an starts eating and talking again. Emma looks let down. Leroy walks up to Mary Margaret) Leroy, you wanna volunteer? Leroy: I wanna leave, sister. You're blocking the door. Mary Margaret: Of course. Uh...You know, if you wanted to help it could really be a-- Leroy: Oh yeah, right. Quite a team we'd make. Town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town people like less than me is you. If You're coming to me, you're screwed. (He leaves) Mary Margaret: (She has a disappointed look on her face and walks out the door. Emma follows after her.) ---- '' SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Outside Granny's Diner. Street. Mary Margaret is walking and Emma rushes beside her. They start walking. '' ---- Emma: Hey. Mind if I join you? So, what the hell is Miner's Day and why are you beating yourself up over it? Mary Margaret: (In a sad voice)''It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal. '''Emma:' Coal? In Maine? If they were mining lobster I'd understand. Mary Margaret: Look, I don't know. Now they use it as a fundraiser. It's an amazing party. Everyone loves it. Emma: It doesn't seem like everyone loves it. Mary Margaret: It's not miners day- it's me. Last week I had 10 volunteers. This week they all dropped out. Emma: You think this is about what happened with David? Mary Margaret: Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me as much. I've never...been a homewrecker before. Emma: It's gonna roll over. You made a mistake with David. It happens. You don't have to do charity to win people's hearts back. Mary Margaret: I have to do something. And this is the best I can do. I've ruined my life. Emma: (Phone rings) Oh. (She answers it) Sheriff Swan. (She listens) Yeah, I'll be right down (She cuts the call). (To Mary Margaret) Well, apparently duty calls. (They stop walking. She looks at Mary Margaret) Hang in there. And if there's anything I can do to help, I will. Mary Margaret: Oh. Thank you.(Emma leaves) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. A banner reads "Miner's Day Is Here !" A nun is painting it. Leroy walks in. Glitter spills on him. ---- Nun: (On the ladder)''Oh. I'm so sorry. It just slipped out of my hand. I... '''Leroy:' (He smiles) No problem at all. Nun: I really am so sorry. (gets down the ladder and starts brushing the glitter off of Leroy) I-I was so busy trying to get the lights to work that I didn't realize I was about to knock it off the ladder.(stops brushing the glitter off) Leroy: Let me take a look at those lights for ya. (He climbs up the ladder) Here's your problem. You're overloading the transformer. You can't mess around with these lights. The whole thing could've blown up on ya. Nun: Oh. Then I guess that makes you my hero. Leroy: I'm nobody's hero, sister. Nun: Oh. (Chuckles) You...can just call me Astrid. Leroy: I call everybody sister. I'm Leroy.(He switches the lights on) Astrid: (Gasps) How did you do that? (Leroy chuckles) Are you an electrician? Leroy: (Begins getting off the ladder) I'm in the custodial services game. Astrid: That's...wonderful. Leroy: No, it's not. What I really wanted to do was sail. I even bought a boat. It's a real clunker. I was gonna fix it up, sail around the world, say good-bye to this hellhole. Oh, I'm sorry sister. Astrid: It's okay. You know, someone once told me "You can do anything as long as you can dream it." Leroy: You really think so? Astrid: Sure! Look how easily you fixed those lights. I bet you could do anything. Oh.(Starts brushing off glitter from his moustache) I should, uh, get back to the volunteer center. Nice to meet you, Leroy. (She leaves. Leroy is smiling. She looks back at Leroy multiple times, almost bumping into people. Leroy is smiling) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke town line. The sheriff's car is parked in front of a car crash. Emma is taking pictures of the interior of the crashed car. She searches the car. Sidney drives to the scene. He walks to Emma ---- Sidney: Mind if I take a look, too? Emma: What for? Sidney: Well, just because I got fired from 'The Mirror', doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. (He takes a picture of the car. Emma closes the passenger back door of the car.) So, what do we got here? Emma: (They walk around the car, taking pictures of it, while talking) Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road, abandoned, engine running, nobody around. Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's MIA. Sidney: Kathryn Nolan? Whose husband very publicly left her? (Emma opens the left back seat of the car). I mean the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, the Daily Mirror would have no choice but to take me back. Emma: Calm down, tiger. You don't work for Regina anymore. Kathryn got accepted to a law school at Boston. Maybe after David dumped her, she decided to leave town. Car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way. That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems. (Emma opens the trunk of the car to reveal that Kathryn's suitcase is still in it) Sidney: And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car? Emma: Time to pull Kathryn's phone records. And find out who she spoke to last. Sidney: Yeah, you know if you go through the Sheriff's department, it'll take you days to get those. I've got a contact over at the phone company who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours. Emma: Great. Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records. (David's Truck arrives) Sidney: There he is. Emma: Time to break the news. Sidney: You really think he doesn't know? Emma: I'm about to find out. ---- Scene: Enchanted Forest. Past. In the dwarves caves the newly hatched dwarves are being cleaned and prepared. ---- Bossy: Arms up! Dwarf: What am I? Bossy: You're a dwarf. Dwarf: What am I doing? Bossy: Being cleaned. Dwarf: Who is the woman I saw? Bossy: What woman? Dwarf: The one I saw right before I hatched. She was beautiful. I want to see her again. Bossy: Ha! You must be dreaming. There are no female dwarves. Dwarves don't fall in love, dwarves don't get married and dwarves don't have children. Why do you think you were hatched from an egg? Dwarf: Then what do we do? Bossy: We work. Dwarf: And we like it? Bossy: We love it. We even whistle while we do it. We mine the diamonds that get crushed into dust, that give light to the world. You and your seven brethren will bring joy to yourselves and to everyone. Come on. This is your team, these are your brothers. Everyone, grab an axe. It'll give you your dwarf name. (the other seven each grab an axe as their name appears on it, until eventually the final one grabs his which says Dreamy) The axe never lies, Dreamy. Okay, folks! Grab a lantern and move out. Today is the first day of the rest of your lives. Welcome to the mines! ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. In one of the Storybrooke Schools Leroy is walking up to Mary Margaret at her desk, with several nuns working around. ---- Leroy: Where can I sign up? (Mary Margaret is shocked) What? I want to volunteer to sell candles. Mary Margaret: No you don't. You made that very clear this morning at Granny's. Leroy: Well... (Looks over at Astrid and Mother Superior) Maybe I saw the light. I mean, maybe somebody showed it to me. What difference does it make sister? It looks like you can use all the help you can get. Mary Margaret: Okay, I need help manning the candle booth. No swearing, no drinking. And I get to call all the shots. Mother Superior: You ordered how many tanks of helium? Astrid: I meant to order 12. Mother Superior: You ordered 12 dozen. Ugh, return them. Astrid: There are no refunds. Mother Superior: We needed that money. You knew that. You know how he feels about us. You fix this, Sister Astrid. You fix it now. (Mother Superior leaves as Astrid sits down, sighing) Leroy: Hey. What's the problem? Astrid: The problem is I'm an idiot. We get a stipend each year for expenses, and it's all carefully budgeted, except for the part where I spent it all. On helium. And now we can't pay our rent. Leroy: So you'll make it up when you get your next stipend. Astrid: Which isn't till next month. The rent is due next week. And the only income we have are these candles. Leroy: Well how many do you need to sell? Astrid: Like a thousand. Leroy: How many did you sell last year. Astrid: 42. Leroy: Ask your landlord to cut you a break. Astrid: Oh. Mr. Gold doesn't offer much leeway. Leroy: Mr. Gold's your landlord? Astrid: If we miss a payment, we're out. And then they'll reassign us, and we'll have to leave Storybrooke. Leroy: No, you won't. You know why you only sold 42 last year? Because you didn't have me. This year we're going to sell all of them. Astrid: Wow! Leroy, I guess you really are my hero (Leroy is flattered while Mary Margaret, who has been watching, is nervous about what she heard.. ---- SCENE: Storybook town line. David and Emma are looking at Kathryn's crashed car. ---- David: She's just gone? Emma: You really don't know anything, do you? David: I-I don't-- I don't understand. Wh-what happened? Emma: I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out. What can you tell me? When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn? David: Yesterday afternoon. Emma: Okay, look, I know there has been lies, and deceit, and I'm really not judging you, but is that the truth? David: Yes, I haven't spoken to her since we... I ended things. And I came over yesterday and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me. Am I a suspect or something? Emma: No. I know when people are telling the truth, David, and you are. She hasn't even been gone 24 hours. She's not even technically missing. But if she is, trust me, I will find her. ---- SCENE: Regina's office in the Storybrooke Town Hall. Regina is sitting at her desk and printing out some papers with Kathryn's name on it. ---- Regina: Hmmm. (She pulls out her phone and calls someone) Hello, Sidney? Those phone records you wanted-- I have them. And I think you'll find them quite helpful. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. The dwarves mines. Dreamy is shoveling rocks and minerals onto a conveyer belt, which brings them into a machine which grinds them into fairy dust, pouring them into a bag that Nova is examining, eventually she tries to grab a lever and push it. ---- Nova: Come on. Help! Someone! (Dreamy runs in and pushes it, stopping the fairy dust from coming) Oh! Oh, thank you. (Nova starts fussing with the bag and fixing it) Dreamy: It's you. Nova: Do we... know each other? Dreamy: You're the woman I saw in my dreams right before I hatched last year. Nova: You're 1? Dreamy: I know. I look young for my age. Nova: (Realizing that she placed the bag on a lift, and it's now out of her reach) Oh no! The fairy dust! Ooh! Oh! (The bag is moved onto a conveyer belt which is moving to a furnace) Ah! Oh! (Dreamy climbs up onto the conveyer belt and grabs it with his axe just in time, exciting Nova) Oh! Oh. (Dreamy gets down from the belt and gives the bag to Nova) Oh. Oh. I'm an idiot. All I ever wanted to be was a fairy godmother. That was my dream, but I can't even pick up fairy dust alone. I'm so clumsy. Dreamy: No you're not. I think you'd make a great fairy godmother. Nova: You really think so? Dreamy: I believe you can do anything you want, as long as you can dream it. Nova: I'm Nova. Dreamy: I'm Dreamy. Nova: You know, Dreamy, as fairies we get to spend very little time in your world, and I was thinking about making a stop on my way back. Have you ever been to see the fireflies. Dreamy: I barely ever get out of the mines. Nova: Oh, I-I-I heard it's beautiful, that they come out just after sunset on firefly hill. I was going to see them tonight on my way back. Dreamy: Oh, sounds fun. Have a good time. Nova: Dreamy? Thanks. You're my hero. (She runs off, turning around to laugh as Dreamy smiles at her) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season One Transcripts